Bipifica's Resurection part two
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Dipper, Pacifica, Bill, and Wendy made it back to earth in order to retrieve their bodies but for Dipper and Pacifica all they want is to be together. However, new challenges are stopping them and the chances are slim.
**AN: ALRIGHT FOLKS! I know you all be waiting so here it is! Part two! Lol.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Violence, Language, and Death. Readers' discretion is advised!**

 **Dipper…**

Dipper and Wendy ran in the direction where they believed where Dipper and Pacifica's bodies were but soon gave up because they had no clue where they were going…

"Where the hell is my body!?" Dipper shouted.

"I don't know dude. Maybe we should of taken your sister's help it could of-" Wendy said.

"HELL NO! I will never trust that annoying ass bitch!" Dipper angrily said as Wendy's sentence was cut short.

"Well we need to do something because we are getting nowhere." Wendy stressed.

"Ugh! Fine… Call her." Dipper said.

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked.

"Just do it before I change my mind!" Dipper said angrily.

"Mabel?" Wendy called out and then a dark puff of smoke appeared and Mabel was visible.

"I knew you two would call me eventually." Mabel said with a smile. Dipper just turned around facing away from Mabel in anger.

"Listen Mabel… You said you would help us…So how do we find Dipper's body?" Wendy asked.

"Well my dipshit brother's body is in a secured building in Washington DC. The good news is that we aren't too far from the building." Mabel said.

"And…the bad news?" Wendy asked.

"The bad news is that it's completely controlled by humans with time tampering technology that defies the laws of physics such as gravity. They also can use electric magnetic pulse equipment that will play hell with your ghost abilities." Mabel explained.

"That's right! Those douchebags messed with me with that stuff before!" Wendy said.

"Just fucking tell us where it is." Dipper said angrily while still not facing Mabel.

"Aww the little bitch is getting frustrated, how cute. Alright… The building is five miles north from here. I know that Dipper's body is in the basement level where the stupid humans are doing stupid experiments on it and anally probing him as we speak." Mabel said with a smile.

"Quit with the fucking lies… Let's go Wendy." Dipper said as he started walking north and Wendy followed.

Once Dipper and Wendy were out of site…Mabel smiled.

"That's right Dipper. As soon as you get your body back, I'm going to make your life a living Hell. I'm going to put you through so much pain you will beg me for death!" Mabel said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke…

 **Pacifica…**

Pacifica and Bill went through the labyrinth of caverns within the cave for what seemed like forever and Pacifica was getting tired of it…

"Not to sound like a spoiled brat or anything…but are we there yet?" Pacifica whined as she was dragging her feet in fatigue.

"Quit your belly aching vamp, we only went 20 miles! I swear the younger generation is getting really lazy." Bill said then suddenly a rock flew by him with force.

"Shut your shit eating mouth! I may be a vampire but I have limits too you know! I'm not a floating dream demon, you piece of shit!" Pacifica said in anger.

"Whoa! What a mouth on you. Hahahaha." Bill laughed.

"Ugh! I swear if it wasn't for Dipper side, I would have killed you back then. You royally piss me off." Pacifica said.

"Hey the kid and I needed each other, neither of us could have made it on earth without the other." Bill said.

"What are you talking about? You are a demon that can do anything and everything. Why would you need Dipper in the first place?" Pacifica asked.

"Well you know about Pine tree's past and how he was mistreated during his childhood. He needed me for his revenge and to live a life better than the one he had before. I needed him because I couldn't physically exist on earth and do the things we could do… Besides, if I hadn't possess Pine tree's body then he wouldn't have met you little Llama." Bill said with a smile.

"And another thing. Why do you give Dipper and me stupid nicknames like Pine tree and Llama?" Pacifica asked.

"Well you look like a Llama and Dipper looks like a Pine tree. Hahahahaha." Bill laughed uncontrollably.

"You're fucking crazy…" Pacifica said under her breath while Bill was laughing…

Suddenly both Bill and Pacifica saw a light… It was glowing brighter as they got closer to it and had a draft that was sucking in like a vacuum.

"This is it… Now seriously listen to me…" Bill said as he faced Pacifica.

"Alright." Pacifica said.

"For both of us to get out…I have to possess you temporarily." Bill said.

"W-What?!" Pacifica said in disgust.

"It's the only way! Deal with it!" Bill said.

"I don't want you inside of me!" Pacifica said.

"Look just pretend I'm your Pine tree. I have the wood for it. Hahahaha. Get it? Wood, Pine tree. Hahaha." Bill laughed.

"Ugh! Such a stupid joke. Fine! Just hurry up and do it." Pacifica said.

"Alright. Stick out your hand and prepare for immense pain. Like I said it will be temporary until we get to the other side." Bill said as he lifted up his arm and blue flame engulfed his hand. Pacifica then shook it but as soon as Bill was inside her…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Pacifica screamed as Bill was hugging her soul.

"Hurry, jump in the light!" Bill said within her subconscious.

Pacifica was struggling with carrying Bill inside her with pain throughout her body but she did was she was told and jumped into the light…

 **Meanwhile at the Government controlled building…**

"So… You're telling me the boy is nothing more than a human?" President Gideon asked.

"That's correct. We also discovered that Professor Mcgucket was killed along with his paranormal scientists and agents." The time agent reported.

"Hmm… And what about the girl vampire?" President Gideon asked.

"Well… From our readings and study of her we found out a bunch of things. For instance a vampire's body is normally cold when alive but when it's dead it's very hot. Also we used her blood to experiment with the other subject we collected earlier but the flesh was decaying for some reason." The time agent said.

"Interesting…keep up your research and keep me posted." President Gideon commanded.

"Yes sir." The time agent said as he walked away.

"You know this isn't what Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron was meant for." Vice President Blendin said as he came from around the corner of the hallway.

"They will do what I tell them to! Since my paranormal investigation branch was killed off, I have to use what is at my disposal and no one is going to stand in my way!" Gideon shouted as he pushed aside Blendin and kept walking away…

However, a few rooms down was Pacifica's body. Scientists, a time agent, and other government officials were observing and experimenting with her body when suddenly the ground was shaking a little.

"What's going on? Earthquake?" A time agent panicked as everyone was keeping everything from falling off shelves.

Suddenly the floor cracked open and Pacifica's spirit flew into the body on the table and she opened her eyes. A scientist walked over to investigate but Pacifica grabbed her throat viciously and pulled her neck into her mouth and bit down so hard to took out half of the female scientist's flesh from her neck. Pacifica then drank the blood dry while agents were open firing. The one time agent that was in the room got out first but quickly shut the door and locked it with the people still trapped inside begging for escape but to no avail as Pacifica killed them all…

"Ahhh… Just what I needed from returning from Hell… That reminds me. BILL get your ass out of my body!" Pacifica shouted and Bill did what she said as the floating triangle was relieved to be back on earth.

"It's so GREAT to be back! Hahahaha." Bill said with enthusiasm.

"Now… Let's get out of here and find a way to get to Dipper in Heaven." Pacifica said. However, sirens were blaring and Pacifica panicked a little.

"What the Hell is going on!?" Pacifica shouted.

"We have to leave. The Government is after us and I don't want to waste time in finding Dipper." Pacifica said.

"Very well…" Bill said as he used his magic and opened the locked door.

Pacifica and Bill left the room but were immediately met with gun fire…

"Well this is fun. I'll meet you later once you are done. BYE." Bill said as he disappeared in his dreamscape.

"DAMN COWARD!" Pacifica shouted as she rushed the Government agents who were firing at her and killed them one by one. She ripped off heads, shoved their guns up other agents' asses and unloaded the clip, and finally kept one pissing agent alive whom was too terrified to even move as he watched all 20 of his comrades get killed viciously.

"Where is the exit swine!?" Pacifica demanded as she pushed the agent forcefully against the hallway wall.

"T-t-t-the t-the." The agent said nervously as she was shaking with fear and sweating like crazy.

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" Pacifica demanded as she punched the wall next to the agent's head and caved in revealing an experimentation room with a decaying corpse on it. However, after looking at it for a moment she realized who it was…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Pacifica demanded as she grabbed the agent by the throat so roughly he was bleeding from his neck as Pacifica's nails was digging in it.

"T-That's exp-eriment 2251. W-We found her a month ago and used h-her corpse for experimenting." The agent struggled to say as Pacifica was choking him very hard. She then snapped his neck with her hand and threw the body down the hall in rage.

Pacifica then walked into the room and saw Wendy's body…

"Wendy…I'm so sorry they did this to you…" Pacifica said while stroking her hair as tears fell down Pacifica's face…

"BILL!" Pacifica shouted once she wiped away her tears and Bill came…

"What's up Llama?" Bill said until he saw Wendy's body.

"What did they do to her?" Pacifica asked.

"Hmm…from what I'm seeing… Ice bag here got a huge dose of your blood and the flesh absorbed it. As a result her body is decaying and the only way I see it returning to normal is if fresh tissue is digested." Bill said.

"So your telling me she's a fucking zombie!?" Pacifica asked in anger.

"No no… If she was, she would be walking around without a consciousness and killing everything alive…This…This is different. However, she is still defiantly dead." Bill said.

"…Lets take her with us." Pacifica said.

"Not to be that guy…but wouldn't it be wiser just to leave Ice bag here until we find Pine Tree first?" Bill asked.

"Don't misunderstand me demon. I am going to find Dipper and get him out of Heaven but right now I'm getting Wendy out of here and giving her a proper burial. She doesn't deserve this shit." Pacifica said as she pulled Wendy over her shoulder and walked out with her. However, once they got out of the room they noticed an agent down the hall…but this one was different.

"You there. Drop the subject and surrender." The time agent said.

"Two things twinkle bitch. One, her name is not fucking subject, it's Wendy! And two…" Pacifica said as she calmly placed Wendy down on the floor against the wall…

"I'm not surrendering to a gadget suit like you!" Pacifica said as her eyes went a red glow…

 **Dipper and Wendy…**

Dipper and Wendy finally found the Government building. However, something was off…

"Where are the guards?" Wendy asked.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." Dipper said as he marched angrily into the building alongside Wendy following him.

"This place is huge…" Wendy said in astoundment as she looked around in awe.

"Enough site seeing. Let's head to the basement where my damn whore sister said my body was." Dipper said in anger.

"Whoa dude. I know you hate your sister and I hate her too but is she really that bad of a person?" Wendy asked and Dipper stopped in his tracks and turned to Wendy.

"Listen Wendy… Aside from my mom working me to death with literally a million chores and my dad beating me for the littlest of shit…Mabel has be a thorn in my ass for our entire childhood. She would always get everything and anything. Especially on her birthday or Christmas and I didn't get a single thing… My family didn't love me, they only saw me as the black sheep pack mule punching bag. Mabel annoyed me with everything but the worst was when we got into our teen years and she got with a 21 year old piece of shit and had sex with that asshole almost every night." Dipper explained which shocked Wendy on the detail of Dipper's life.

"Damn…My bad dude. You're right she is a fucking whore in every meaning of the name." Wendy said.

"Anyways…Lets go and get my body back. Maybe we'll find your body too and get you back as well." Dipper said.

"That would be cool. Alright let's do it." Wendy said and Dipper nodded as they both ran to the stairwell and rushed down as fast as they could but it was taking forever…

"How fucking long does this go?! Wendy said.

"Hmm… Let's jump." Dipper said.

"What?!" Wendy said.

"We can't die so might as well. Plus it would be faster than taking the stairs all the way down." Dipper explained.

"You got a point…Alright." Wendy said as they got over the hand bar and then jumped together down the dark depths towards the bottom…

 **Pacifica…**

Pacifica was trying her best to kill the time agent but his gadgets froze her in time multiple times and he took the advantage in inflicting pain on Pacifica before the time paralysis wore off and she was free from time freeze. Pacifica backed way once she could and regenerated her wounds.

"You know you can help at any time Bill!" Pacifica said in annoyance.

"I can't do anything physical unless I have a body to possess and my soul has to be permanently bound." Bill explained.

"What the fuck!? Are you fucking serious?" Pacifica questioned.

"If you are done talking to yourself, I think it's time I killed you little vamp." The time agent said as he used his time gadget on his arm and made everything fly apart hitting Pacifica in multiple directions. Pacifica was getting beaten to death but suddenly she saw something…

"D-DIPPER!?" Pacifica said with shock as she saw Dipper and Pacifica's ghost forms running down the hall.

"PACIFICA!" Dipper said with joy but then turned to worry as he saw the time agent using his gadgets to hurt Pacifica. He then rushed and tried to hit the time agent but it went through him like nothing.

"That won't work Dipper." Wendy said.

"What can we do? If we don't do something soon Pacifica might get stabbed in the heart by flying rubble!" Dipper panicked.

"I got this man." Wendy said as she used her ghost power and tried possessing the time agent.

"NOW PACIFICA!" Wendy shouted from within the time agent and Pacifica rushed and stabbed the agent with her hand piercing it all the way through once Wendy jumped out of the time agent's body.

The time agent cried out in agony once he regained his consciousness. He then tried punching Pacifica over and over again but she grabbed his forearm with her teeth and ripped the whole arm off and made him bleed fiercely as the blood sprayed and he died from shock.

Pacifica then ripped her arm out once she threw the body at the wall with extreme force that made the wall crater. Pacifica then turned and faced ghost Dipper with tears in her eyes…

"You don't know how much I want to grab you right now and force you into the most passionate kiss I can give you." Pacifica said as she cried with tears of joy.

"I know… Me too." Dipper said a tearful smile too as he tried to touch Pacifica's face with his hand but it went through unfortunately.

"Hi Pine Tree! Long time no see!" Bill said.

"Hey Bill, it's nice to see you as well." Dipper said with a smile.

"You know I can help you and Ice bag over there get your bodies back." Bill said.

"Really?!" Dipper, Pacifica, and Wendy said at the same time.

"Yup. I'll show you. Ice bag, get over here." Bill said.

"Who me?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"Yes you! Over there is your body. Touch your forehead and I'll use my dreamscape to merge your spirit with your body. However, with you there is a small catch…" Bill said and Wendy looked over to her body.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO MY BODY!?" Wendy shrieked.

"These government douchebags fused Llama's blood with your dead tissue and as a result made you into something I recently realized called a ghoul." Bill said.

"A ghoul?" Wendy asked.

"Yes… Unlike zombies, ghouls can keep their natural human appearance but you would need to eat flesh in order to keep your looks from turning into…that." Bill said as he pointed to Wendy's corpse.

"Yuck! I have to be a cannibal in order to look normal? What fucked up shit is this?!" Wendy stressed as she continued to look at her body in stress from all the new information she was getting.

"It's not perfect…but you gotta do what you gotta do. Just look at Pine tree's girly friend over there. Do you think she would have lived this long without drinking blood? If she didn't drink she would have died within a few weeks." Bill explained.

"It's true…" Pacifica said as she walked over to Wendy's ghost form.

"But…But…I don't want to live this way…in this body." Wendy said while still looking at her old body that was decaying still.

"It's not gonna be easy but you will make it work Wendy." Pacifica said and Wendy looked at her with a small nod as she gave in from resisting returning to her body.

"Alright do what I said and I'll make the magic happen. Hahaha." Bill said as he realized his stupid perverted joke he made accidently.

Pacifica stood back as Bill and Wendy did their thing. Wendy placed her ghost hand on her forehead and Bill made everything go grey. Suddenly Pacifica and Dipper saw Wendy's spirit flying into her body and once it finally went all the way in, Bill released the dreamscape…

"Feel better Ice bag?" Bill asked.

Suddenly Wendy went charging towards the dead corpse of the time agent and ate every bit of flesh on his body in 10 minutes. Once she was done everyone saw her skin on her body turning back to normal and finally she looked like a normal human again.

"Ah…That's way better." Wendy said in relief.

"I did some gross shit in my day…but that was disgusting." Dipper said while Pacifica was trying her best not to throw up and Bill was laughing his ass off in the background.

"I thought it would be disgusting too but it actually taste…good." Wendy said with a smile and then everyone heard Pacifica throwing up her blood she drank earlier.

"Damn it… Shit… Please don't eat flesh like that again in front of me please." Pacifica said in a sickly voice and everyone laughed.

"Well…Let's get you into your body now Pine tre-" Bill said until he looked down and saw a blade was sticking though his triangle body.

"What the…" Bill said until his body was ripped apart and he disappeared. All thanks to Mabel, whom was behind Bill and was smiling sadistically.

"BILL!" Dipper shouted in panic.

"Now that demon is out of the way, you can't do any harm to me Dipper." Mabel said with a smile as she placed her scythe around her neck and laughed.

"YOU BITCH!" Pacifica shouted.

"Aww… You must be Bro bro's little slut I heard about. The little vampire, Pacifica Northwest." Mabel said with a grin.

"Sister? So you were the one who made Dipper's life a living Hell along with his parents! I'm going to take you APART!" Pacifica shouted.

"Do what you want but Dipper will be mine once he gets back into his body." Mabel said.

"You're so dead!" Wendy said.

"Dipper. Go find your body and try to get back in it. We'll take care of this bitch!" Pacifica said.

"But Pacifica!" Dipper said with worry.

"Don't worry about me. If anything… actually no. You don't have to worry about this slut because she is as good as dead once I'm through with her." Pacifica said.

"That's right and I'm gonna help her as well." Wendy said.

"Alright…But please don't get yourselves killed." Dipper said as he ran off to much of his regret of leaving Pacifica again even if it's only temporary.

"Now that Dipper is going to find his body we can now get down to business." Wendy said.

"Right. No more words. Let's take the bitch down." Pacifica said.

"Stupid bitches. Do you think you can take me? A reaper! My blade can cut through anything that's alive and kill it! Once I cut you down you both will go straight to Hell." Mabel said as she lifted up her scythe.

The three girls then went at it as Pacifica, Wendy, and Mabel charged after each other…

 **Dipper…**

Dipper was searching each room but wasn't finding his body anywhere…

"DAMN IT! I need to find my body quick before Pacifica and Wendy…No they will be alright. I just got to focus and trust they can hold their own against Mabel." Dipper said then suddenly everything turned grey and Bill appeared.

"BILL! How the Hell are you still alive!?" Dipper asked in shock.

"Because Pine tree I'm not physically on this plane. She shredded my spirt form but I just needed a few moments to restore myself and return." Bill explained.

"Well I'm glad regardless. Now please! I need your help!" Dipper pleaded until he saw Bill hold up his hand but it wasn't engulfed in flame…

"If I help you find your body…Would you accept me back…my friend." Bill said sincerely. Dipper nodded with a smile as he shook Bill's hand for the deal to be struck. Not a dream demon deal… a deal between best of friends…

"Now let's go, I'll lead the way." Bill said and Dipper followed.

Both of them went down the long hallway until they came across a huge door that said: DO NOT OPEN UNLESS ATHORIZED!

"Why the warning?" Dipper asked.

"The government still thought of you as a demon even when you were dead. Because of that, they were extra cautious and placed you in this every secure room. However, I'll unlock the room no problem." Bill said as he waved his hands and his magic opened the heavy door and they ran in. They found Dipper's body but it was all cut open surgically with organs taken out.

"Damn it…How the Hell am I gonna get back into this!? I look like a ripped open present with shit inside!" Dipper said.

"…It's going to be painful Pine tree. However, you will have mere moments of life once I returned you in your body. Once you're in, take my hand and I'll try my best to possess you and heal your body as fast as I can." Bill said.

Dipper was breathing a little heavy as he was mentally preparing himself for what he's about to do. Both him and Bill were getting in possessions to get ready to make this happen. Dipper then touched his hand on his body's forehead and Bill dreamscaped the room and Dipper's spirit flew into his body.

Dipper was coughing up blood seriously as his vision was blurry and he struggled to breath. He could barely hear Bill's pleas to take his hand. Dipper then weakly raised his hand trying to grasp Bill's because Bill can't grab Dipper's. Dipper has to willingly take Bills hand for the possession to work but it was very hard to see as Dipper's life was fading fast.

Just when all hope seemed to be lost, Dipper finally found Bill's hand and grabbed it as best as he could. Bill quickly made it into to Dipper's body but Dipper blacked out…

 **Pacifica and Wendy…**

Pacifica and Wendy were trying to hit Mabel as best as they could but they couldn't touch Mabel. They dodged every swing of Mabel's scythe but got cut a few times, luckily it wasn't anything major. Pacifica and Wendy then backed away while extremely panting.

"This bitch is stronger that she looks." Wendy said.

"Still though. We have to buy Dipper with enough time and we all can escape afterwards." Pacifica explained.

"We are retreating from this cunt!?" Wendy asked in anger.

"I really don't want to but we have no choice… Dipper is my priority first and we need to get him to safety since he won't be a demon once he returns in his body." Pacifica explained.

"But Bill is gone. How is Dipper gonna return to his body?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know…but we have to find a way." Pacifica said.

"If you two are done talking about Dipshit, maybe you both can focus on what's in front of you first." Mabel said as she swung her scythe and cut the whole hallway and nearly cut off Wendy and Pacifica's heads clean off.

Wendy went charging after Mabel once her guard was down for a moment and Pacifica did the same. However, Mabel used her reaper power and made a personal force field around her body and expanded while knocking Pacifica and Wendy into the wall…

"That's…cheating." Wendy said as she fell into unconsciousness. Pacifica was still awake but was barely able to move from the ground after being hit hard.

"You two don't get it. I'm a reaper. Which means, I can do whatever I want when I want." Mabel said with a sadistic smile as she looked at Pacifica with malice in her eyes. Mabel then raised her scythe and was about to kill Pacifica once and for all. Just when she started to swing the scythe and the blade almost got to Pacifica's neck, suddenly Mabel was blasted with force by a black lightning bolt. This time it wasn't Bill who came to Pacifica's rescue… It was the one person she loved most in this existence…

"DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted with joy but soon saw his face. Dipper's face was so pissed off it would make the devil himself quake with fear.

"Well well well… Look who finally showed up to the party… And as a demon again unfortunately. But it won't matter since I'm going to kill you anyways." Mabel said with a grin as she collected herself from the ground and was now facing Dipper.

"This end here and now Mabel! I killed you once for the shit you did to me when we were younger…but now… I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU FUCKING SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID TO PACIFICA!" Dipper shouted as he used his demonic speed and bashed Mabel to the hallway wall and was hitting her with fury and rage like he never felt before.

Mabel then used her reaper power once again and force field Dipper off her and then swiped at Dipper with her reaper's scythe and cut off Dipper's arm clean off. However, Dipper quickly regenerated and laughed psychotically…

"You got to better than that Sister… I'm not like anything you faced before!" Dipper shouted as he used his demonic power once again and forced chunks of the hallway wall and smacked Mabel over and over again.

Mabel then screamed with frustration and sprinted to Dipper. She then swung her scythe at Dipper's head but Dipper grabbed it and broke the blade off. Without a second delay Mabel grabbed the broken piece of scythe in midair and jammed it into Dipper's chest.

Dipper was spitting out blood and was in increasing pain as Mabel also used her force field power to pinned Dipper to the wall while holding the blade in Dipper's chest. Dipper wasn't able to move but Mabel pounded Dipper's face with her fist over and over again several times.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted as she charged after Mabel but once again, Mabel's force field power knocked Pacifica back and busted her head against the wall…

Seeing this made Dipper enraged beyond his peak as he struggled to grab the blade and once he did he ripped it out despite Mabel's force field pinning Dipper down.

"I-IMPOSIBLE!" Mabel shouted in fear.

"Time for that suffering I promised…Sister." Dipper said as he clapped his hands together and suddenly the room went dark and the atmosphere was heavy. Mabel panicked because she didn't know what was going on.

"This power… Only a few have witnessed it but none have survived. Now… Feel the terror and pain of HELL'S GATE!" Dipper shouted and suddenly a huge portal was behind Mabel sucking everything up. She held onto Dipper for dear life as tears were flowing down her face as if she was already feeling the agony of Hell's wrath.

"D-Dipper! P-Please! Don't do this to me!" Mabel pleaded but Dipper coldly looked at his Sister but he no longer considered her that…No…Dipper only saw the thing that brought him so much agony during his childhood, the thing that annoyed him the most, the thing that hurt the one person he loved in this world… Now… time for her to be lost in the void as Dipper raise a leg in between him and Mabel and kicked her off.

Mabel then flew into the portal as she screamed bloody murder while demon arms were grabbing her and ripping her apart as her body was being pulled in. The gate slowly closed but not before Mabel reached out for saving but Dipper just smiled as he watched Mabel's hope flea before her eyes and the door completely shut, sealing Mabel's fate.

With a deep breath, Dipper let go of his past and was finally relieved. Dipper quickly made it to Pacifica who was now sitting up and rubbing her head in pain. Dipper also saw Wendy doing the same as she regained consciousness.

"Is that bitch finally gone?" Wendy asked.

"…Yes." Dipper said calmly.

"She deserved everything that came to her… I'm just glad this nightmare is finally over with." Pacifica said.

"Yeah…" Dipper said.

"So I'm guessing Bill came back to life?" Wendy asked.

"He did. I let him possess me before I died. It was close but I managed to seal the deal." Dipper said.

"Wait!? What!? What the Hell do you mean you almost died!?" Pacifica asked.

"Well while I was still a ghost, Bill came back and we both discovered the government opened me up and pulled out a lot of organs. It was a brief moment of life I had left once my body returned to my corpse but in that moment I returned with Bill and he healed me." Dipper explained.

"Still though! Those bastards are going to pay!" Pacifica shouted as she slammed her fist to the wall and cratered it in anger.

"We'll make them pay alright! Those douchebags had this coming for a while!" Wendy said.

"Right…So lets go and tear shit up!" Dipper said with a smile as all three of them made their way to kill everyone with in the building once and for all…

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3…**

 **AN: Hahahahaha. Finally, the gang is back in action. Time for the government assholes to pay for what they done! See the carnage and chaos play out in part 3! Until next time…BYE.**


End file.
